dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Empire
The Dark Empire is an army of demons commanded by the ancient demon Mechikabura and his subordinate Towa. After Mechikabura's demise, Towa was left in control of the group, with it being renamed as the , early on referred to as the "Pale Man's Army" by the Time Patrol (due to believing Mira was the leader). Shortly before Mechikabura's revival, the group was known as the .Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 After Mechikabura's revival, the group became the Dark Empire once more. The Time Breakers are the primary antagonistic force in Dragon Ball Online and the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, and also minor antagonists in Dragon Ball Fusions. The Dark Demon Realm army are the primary antagonistic force in the Dark Demon Realm Saga and the Dark Empire are the primary antagonists of the Dark Empire Sagas. Overview Creation Whilst Demon God Demigra is not known to be directly affiliated with the Time Breakers, it is implied that he pulled some strings and was the cause of their creation in order to have himself freed from his imprisonment in the Crack of Time.Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 At some point Towa and Mira founded the Time Breakers with the goal of gathering enough energy to break open the seal on the Demon Realm, and also destroy Majin Buu in revenge for Dabura's death. They leap through time to collect energy from powerful warriors, while unintentionally loosening the seal on Demigra due to their actions. Leadership Though Mira and Towa appear to be the main leaders of the Time Breakers, the organization is actually simply a sub-faction of the Dark Empire controlled by Mechikabura - who was not shown in a position of power until later due to being deceased until Towa could revive him. Mechikabura's motives behind his leadership of the Dark Empire appear to be due to his as-yet-unexplained animosity towards Chronoa. In addition to Mechikabura, Towa, and Mira, Demon King Dabura holds a high ranking position within the organization. Demigra was also shown to ally himself with the Dark Demon Realm army at one point, acting alongside Mira, and later allied with the Dark Empire when Mechikabura gathered the Dark Dragon Balls. Forces The Dark Empire is made up entirely of members of the Demon Realm race and a few Saiyans who have been altered by dark magic. The Demon Gods act as the commanders of the empire's army. As the "Time Breakers" the group included other types of demons, such as Devils and "Addicted" Majins, and employed several android models and cyborgs as infantry. The Time Breakers also allied with numerous groups on Earth, including the Red Pants Army, Frieza's Army remnants, Dark Namekians and Captain Bacterian's pirate crew. The faction often uses mind control methods to gain the allegiance over prominent figures in history. Biography Online Mira, with the help of the Time Breakers attacked and destroyed New Namek in Age 851 with the Spirit Bomb. Mira recruited members of the Paella Gang, the Red Pants Army, Bardock, the evil Namekians, remnants of the Frieza Force, Androids such as Android 8000 and Android 19000, and evil Majins in his faction to help him in his quest to steal Goku's DNA. When traveling back in time, Mira and the Time Breakers have created temporal distortions in the past (Time Rifts), thus allowing people who get sucked in to end up in the past. Future Trunks was forewarned of Mira's intentions to spread chaos throughout the timeline. Using a Time Machine, he and the Time Patrol he gathered, travel back in time to try and restore the timeline, fighting the Time Breakers in several Time Machine Quests on Earth and Namek. Mira had stolen the “Time Passport,” a device that made leaping through time possible. Due to Mira interfering with history everywhere he went, the resulting myriad of time paradoxes put a strain on the limited capacity of the entire universe. If these time paradoxes were to continue increasing, the universe, unable to withstand the capacity overload, will erupt into a massive explosion. Xenoverse In Age 850, Towa and Mira head through time, causing numerous issues to the timeline by empowering several villains in order to gather energy as a part of their goal to break the seal on the Demon Realm. This is the first time the Time Patrol encounter their presence. The first physical confrontation between them takes place on the Battle of Namek, where Towa and Mira confront the Future Warrior after he defeats the Ginyu Force. Mira and the warrior then do battle, with Mira being clearly superior. The Time Patrol encounter Towa and Mira several times, until finally during Age 774, the Future Warrior battles Mira for the final time and defeats him. With his body destroyed, Towa retreats, though she returns later in order to obtain Mira's core so she can bring him back. The Time Breakers return two years later, in Age 852, trying once again to cause distortion to history. Xenoverse 2 In Age 852, Towa has revived Mira and has new allies in the name of Masked Saiyan, Turles and Lord Slug who assist her in manipulating the events of time in order to gather the damaged energy that is required to break the seal on the Demon Realm. In the final act of the game, the Masked Saiyan who is in actuality a mind controlled Bardock gains back his free will and battles Mira in the Crack of Time. Towa having laid a trap, arrives at the Time Nest and steals Toki-toki's egg as the dormant energy within easily break the seal. Mira returns from the Crack of Time a changed man and turns on Towa by absorbing her and the egg. However, in the end thanks to the efforts of the Future Warrior and Goku, Mira is destroyed once again and the egg is taken back into their possession. Fusions Towa and Mira appear in order to utilize Broly to obtain a large amount of energy. They obtain some energy from the battle between Great Ape Broly and Tekka's team, but are forced to flee when Beerus shows up. Dark Demon Realm Saga ;Dark Demon Realm Saga The Time Breakers, now under the name "Dark Demon Realm army", are confronted by the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm, the two going to war as part of the army's plans to gain enough energy to release the Demon Realm's seal. The battle begins with Mira sending the Masked Saiyan to fight, however after losing control of the warrior Mira snaps and goes on a rampage eventually transforming into his Super Mira form. Future Trunks and Chronoa confront Towa, who reveals that the entire point of the preceding battle was to gain more energy to contribute to Demon Realm's unsealing, she and her commanders then attack them, causing them to retreat to the Time Nest. Towa, then proceeds to resurrect her brother Dabura. The army then heads to Age 753 in an attempt to alter the battle between King Piccolo and Goku. After the Time Patrol arrive, disrupting their plans and incapacitating the army's commanders, Dabura: Xeno emerges to aid his sister, and confronts Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in battle. ;Assault on the Hell Gate Saga Travelling to the era of Dragon Ball GT, Darkness Towa forcefully merges Android 18 into Super 17 using her newly empowered magic, transforming him into a new more powerful form. Towa then watches as Gohan turns Super Saiyan 4 and the battle between the three Super Saiyan 4s and the powered up Super Android takes place. The Time Breakers combat the Time Patrol when they attack the Hell Gates. After Darkness Towa, Xeno Dabura and Super Mira are defeated at the Chaos Gate, Broly suddenly appears and blasts them away. ;Demon God Demigra Saga Demon God Demigra}} The high ranking Time Breaker members are all present as Towa prepares to talk with them, when suddenly Mechikabura appears, causing them all to quickly bow to him. Dark Empire Saga During the Demon God Towa Saga, Mechikabura has been revived, and so the Dark Makai army becomes the Dark Empire. Mechikabura however is old and Towa suggests they use the Dark Dragon Balls to restore his youth however the balls scatter across time and space and merged with different warriors. They head out to recover each of the Dark Dragon Balls whilst the Time Patrol continue to stand in their way. Known Members ;Time Breaker sub-factions *Frieza's Army remnants **Combatants **Guard Troops *Red Pants Army **General Bon *Dark Namekians **Naraka **Gamelan **Bongo **Mr. Poko Poko *Captain Bacterian and his pirates **Pirate Robots *Some Paella Gang members *Time Breaker Bio-Androids (defected) **Cell-X *Machine Mutants **Super 17 *Mind Controlled entities (defected) **Gohan **Combatants **Cui **Dodoria **Zarbon **Recoome **Namekian Frog (Ginyu's body) **Ginyu (Frog body) ;Fusions *Damira (Dabura + Mira; EX-Fusion)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 ;Other *General Sus Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Trencadors del Temps es:Destructores de la Historia Category:Factions Category:Time Breakers Category:Dragon Ball Heroes